The Students Crush
by teampaul123
Summary: HEY! This is my first fan-fic so its just as new to you to me please be nice :) Stefan Salvatore a brand new history teacher suddenly comes into town and has all the female in his class drooling, especially 17 year old Elena Gilbert. (sorry new at this but I can only get better :) )
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is jenna and I love reading fan fiction especially from The Vampire Diaries I will attempt to write the best I can :)


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter please be aware i have never done this nice comments please :)

Chapter one

"SHIT!", Elena yelled as she threw the covers off of her and jumped to her feet running to the bathroom, tripping over her brother jeremy's skateboard as she ran. "DAMMIT JEREMY!"

"Good morning to you too sister", Jeremy laughed as elena layed on the floor attempting to get up."your a fucking idiot Jer. How many fucking times have i told you to pick up your shit?" She yelled kicking his skateboard."jesus elena can you stop pretending to be like mom. She's dead and so is dad, you dont have to baby me around anymore" He said picking up his bag and running down stairs, slamming the door on his way out to school.

elena sighed as she walked into the bathroom looking at herself in the 's parents died last december in a plane crash coming home for christmas,Elena and Jeremy begged their parents to come home for christmas, so apart of them blammed themselves for their death."Elena!" she jumped hearing someone yelling her name from downstairs. She slipped on her clothes and grabbed her hairbrush running down the stairs. "knock much?" she asked. rolling her eyes at her friends bonnie and caroline. "well maybe if you would answer your phone we would'nt have had to leave the car now hurry your ass up" Her friend said turning around walking towards the car.

"I bought you coffee" caroline said handing her a cup."Thank God. i really needed this" she smiled taking a sip." You girls have ten seconds to get your ass in the car or you can have fun walking to school. The girls rolled their eyes and giggled and got in the car.

"Earth to elena " bonnie said waving her hand infront of her as elena stared at matt." He still hates me bonnie" she said lowering her head."who gives a shit about him he wasnt good for you anyways".Answered caroline"CAROLINE!" snapped bonnie."oh dont be so.." caroline began but failed to continue as she was staring at the front of the classroom. "what is it?" elena asked raising her eyebrow. Then all at once bonnie and elena turned their heads to the front. "Oh my" elena said slowly because she couldnt say anything else because she knew full well who he was."fucking God" caroline finished.

"Hello class my name is Mr. salvatore, call me sir if you would like" he said smiling."and i will be your new history teacher" he finished.

"The things i would do to him". Caroline whispered, and bonnie and her giggled softly. But elena had something else on her mind while she was practically drooling over her new teacher with her hand on one cheek."seems like elena is already thinking of those things" caroline grinned and elena nudged her side.

"Sam, David, Alex,Bonnie,Matt". Mr salvatore began calling names from the attendance list. "Caroline? " Here sir and i always come on time" elena rolled her eyes knowing full well what dirty mind dream fantacy caroline was thinking of. "Elena?" he asked smiling at her as she slowly raised her he read the rest of the names on the paper, elena couldnt help but stare at his features,oh i remember his lovely face, his muscles, and his oh so yummy body she wished she could have seen when she had the chance. snap out of it elena she told herself shaking her head.

"Mr Williams gave me some of the work you have been doing in his class before he transfered , some of you doing not so good but alot of you doing well but i am always here to help if you need anything " he said handing out papers.

The bell rang and eveyone got up, except elena."I knew i would see you again elena" he smiled walking closer to her."What are you doing here Stefan" she bit her lower lip as his hand caressed his face."Maybe i missed you" she rolled her eyes at his response "what we did stefan.. umm Mr salvatore". she corrected herself. "was in the past and was very wrong" she finished."But felt oh so right" He smirked taking his hand off her face placing it on her thigh."Now i didnt get to do the things i wanted when i had the chance but im looking forward to the year here with you at school " he finished reaching her panties.

Dear God i knew i shouldnt have worn a skirt she thought, breathing loudly."Stefan" she moaned closing her eyes."Yes elena?" he smirked."I...I have to go"she whispered grabbing her books running out of the class.

**now this should be fun :) How does elena know Mr Salvatore ? mhmm idk :p**

**first chapter please comment should i continue ? i tried i can only get better 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Elena fumbled with her keys trying to open the door,once opened she ran upstairs and flopped on her bed."Holy fuck". She muttered to herself putting her arm over her eyes and falling asleep.

FLASHBACK

"You sure you dont want to come see the movie with us?"Elena shook her head."No caroline, go and have fun. Im just going to get a coffee and head home." She waved to her friends and started walking to the one coffee shop they had in town."One vanilla bean please" She said sweetly to the girl behind the counter."Two" Said a man's voice from behind her."If you dont mind me joining you that is"elena blushed lightly"of course not" she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and walked towards a table, "Here let me " He said pulling her chair out,then sat himself."Thank you..umm". "Stefan" He said smiling."Stefan." She repeated staring into his green eyes."And you are?" He asked staring back at her."Elena" She answered biting her lower lip."Well elena" He said taking a sip of his drink"Where do you work?"

"Umm" shit! She thought. He must be older than she was and out of high school."Still in college?" He nodded slowly, trying to look believable."I just got out " He said proudly."Going to be a high school teacher soon". "Wow" She said "Thats great stefan".He smiled placing his hand ontop of her hand on the table. Elena looked at him through her eyelashes ."Id like to see you again elena"oh God he was rubbing his thumb on hers. On a friken high school student and he didnt even know it."Id like that very much stefan" She smiled warmly at him. She watched as he wrote his number down on the spare napkin on the table and got up smoothly."Until I see you again elena " He smiled leaning down kissing her cheek breathed not being able to hide her smile from her burning hot cheek where his lips once were.

END OF FLASHBACKxx

Elena woke up suddenly hearing a light knock on the window."elena" she heard someone calling her name. she looked at the clock 2:30 am, who the fuck is here at 2:30am!. she rolled out of bed rubbing her eyes opening her window."stefan?" she whispered and he jumped into her room."what the fuck are you doing here?" she whispered a little louder trying to make her point that she was pissed."I wanted to see you" he said wrapping his arms around her."No!. stefan you are my teacher, we cant"

"You lied to me about being in college I see" he said licking his lips. "I". Words failed her"I think its naughty, dont you?" he said grinning"high school teacher with a student" he finished.

"stefan" she said closing her eyes." we cant do this again, i know i lied and it was wrong but now we have to keep what we had in the past." stefan grabbed her face and kissed her hard, and to his surprise she returned the kiss steping back slowly as he pushed her onto the bed. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. oh God this is it im finally going to have sex and not just that im going to have sex with my history teacher."I have wanted to do this with you from the moment i saw you elena" he said throwing his shirt over his head and kicking his shoes off his squirmed with delight as stefan kneeled between her legs, tugging her pants and her panties off. Then he pulled her up so they were nose to nose and threw her shirt over her head tossing it to the floor."Stefan" she moaned as his lips skimmed over her neck making her melt. And together they fell onto the bed once again.

Until next time :) hope you liked it i will be getting into more details as the story goes but tell me what you think was it okay ? :) and how will this change for them now that they slept together? thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i took so long:( this chapter would prob be a little M rated just letting you know but not to smutty. ;)

Chapter three

I awake from my alarm going off. "stefan!" Elena shakes him gently."Stefan come on wake up." "Mhmm." Stefan pulled elena back into his arms smiling giggled straddling him as she ran her hands up his chest."We cant Stefan we both have school". She rolled her eyes."I could call in sick and so could you" He said with a grin."Stefan!" She giggled.

Elena made sure that stefan went into school before she did and walked in late."Miss Gilbert happy for you to join us,but your late..so please go to the office for a slip"Stefan said with a soft smile." Elena rolled her eyes . "Class ill be right back ill make sure miss Gilbert gets to the office, please read pages 70-73 and answer questions 1-4 "Stefan said walking out of the door down the hall with Elena.

"So how much trouble am i in Sir?"She said biting her lip. Stefan quickly pulled her in the supply closet locking the door."Alot" He grinned."Well what are you going to do to me Sir?" She asked smirking."God your so hot" He said lifting her up and pushing her against the wall."STEFAN!" She giggled loudly."SHH" He said as he unzipped his stared at him in horror."Stefan" She hissed."We Cant.. Not..Here."

Stefan licked his lips" I want to fuck you here Elena.. Right now." He whispered against her ear. Holy shit.. she thought. In the supply closet? How... kinky, she started to grind against his erection ,Which left her mouth in an O shape form due to the friction of his growing erection."Stefan please" She pulled her skirt up moving her panties to the side and pulled out his heart was pumping very fast as she tried to control her breathing."stefan Fuck me hard." she said before kissing him as the words left her mouth he was already slamming into her hard."Oh Yea. Right there Stefan...God dont stop!" Stefan thrusted faster and faster while sucking and biting on her could feel herself building quicker and quicker."fuck elena you feel so good." Stefan said through gritted teeth as he continued to pound into her. She squeezed her eyes shut enjoying the pleasure and just as she screamed from her climax the door opened and standing right there was caroline...

**so sorry i havent wrote in a bit -.- school and boys you know what i mean :P i should try to get a chapter in everyday or so it may be short but it will get longer. thanks for reading leave a good comment 3**


End file.
